Dear Peter Pan
by Forest of Magic
Summary: Wendy has a few things she wishes she could say to Peter. Even if she never sees him again, she wants her feelings to be known. These are the letters that Wendy wrote, but couldn't send. Set post-2003 live action movie.
1. One Month

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm not entirely satisfied with the following chapter. Whatever. I just wanted to try this concept out. I may end up re-writing this chapter and replacing this with the new one. Let me know what you think! Tell me whether you think I should re-write or not.

As ever, read and review! (Pretty please?)

~Forest

* * *

Dear Peter,

Every day is sliding by so slowly. Life is dragging by. The world here is so much different from Neverland. There are so many more people, and so much less space. Time flew by so quickly and was so insignificant in your world, and now it's hard to go back, but I know I must.

My parents have moved me out of the nursery to make room for the Lost Boys. Everyone lives with us except for Slightly, who stays with my aunt Millicent. He visits often, occasionally staying overnight. All the Lost Boys seem happy enough, though there have been some days when they obviously miss you. But so much has been happening to them that those days appear to be few. So far, they're treating life here as a short vacation. I can tell they think that you're coming back for them. I see it in their eyes when we speak of you.

I don't know why I'm even bothering to write this letter. No postman could ever get it to Neverland. But I needed to express my feelings in some way, even if you never read this.

I do love you. You're kidding yourself when you say that you've never heard of love. I know you've felt it, or loved someone yourself, even if you deny it. I hope you felt at some point, maybe even still feel, love for me.

The one wish that I send to the stars every night is this: That you will come back. I've never missed anyone as much as I miss you. Please come back.

Yours,

Wendy Darling


	2. One Year

**_Author's note:_**

This was the original letter to Peter, but I thought it would be better if it started at "One Month" versus "One Year". You know?

Anyhoo, please review and enjoy!

~Forest

* * *

Dear Peter Pan,

It's been a year to the day. Exactly one year ago, you came through my window and brought me to Neverland. You showed me so many wonderful, beautiful things.

I miss Neverland—and you—terribly. I miss the forest, the flying, fighting the pirates, dancing with the fairies, and, most of all, you. Sometimes I wish I had never left, but I know I have done the right thing by leaving to pursue a mortal life on Earth. I wish it wasn't true, but it is. We all must grow up. As much as you try to deny it, you also know it's true.

The Lost Boys love it here. They're enjoying school, but they get in a lot of fights with the other boys. The most recent battle was in the form of a snowball fight. Nibbs planned out everything using the tactics you taught him and, of course, the Lost Boys won.

I can tell that they still love you, and I know they miss you terribly. Sometimes I find them staring out the window at the second star to the right or searching the skies for you, but they never find you. They used to believe that you would come back for them, but they've given up that hope now. I tell them stories every night, sometimes using you as the hero. Those are the ones they enjoy the most. They still think of you as the bravest boy that ever lived.

Slightly misses you the most. He had been with you the longest, and was your second-in-command. He misses all the time you spent together. He sometimes tells us stories of the things you did together, but it's evident that it hurts him to talk about it. He is turning into a fine young gentleman.

I wish you had decided to stay with us. What fun you would have here! I think you'd find that growing up is a bearable experience, and, even though it's hard sometimes, I've heard it's worth it in the end. There's still time for you to change your mind. If you come back soon, we can grow up together. Maybe that would make growing up more tolerable.

The truth is, I still miss you, Peter. More than anything else in Neverland. And I still love you. Please come back to stay.

Yours,

Wendy Darling


	3. Five Years

_**Author's Note:**_

I believe I forgot to inform you that these were not the only letters that Wendy wrote-just the milestone ones (One month, one year, five years, and next will be ten years). Pretty much we're just exploring how Wendy has changed over the years, where she's going with her life, and how Peter Pan changed it. :)

Anyway, enjoy, and please review! ~Forest

* * *

Dear Peter Pan,

Today, five years ago, I fell in love with you. I wanted to be near you forever. When we came back from Neverland, I wanted you to stay with us so we could grow up together.

Today, I gave up. You're not coming back. I don't think you ever planned to. You said you'd come back to hear stories about yourself, but you never did. I told stories about you for years, and you never came.

And even if you came back today, I'm too old for you now. Even the twins are older than you have been for so long.

It's funny, looking back on the letters that I wrote before. I was young, naïve, and I thought you'd actually come back. I had crazy daydreams about you, thinking we'd get married and have children. How foolish I was.

But since I'm writing this letter, I may as well tell you: I have met someone else. He's not as adventurous or impossible as you are, but he's sweet. His name is Thomas. He brings me flowers, walks me through the park, and together we've had many good experiences. He tells me that he loves my crazy imaginings, and sometimes asks me to tell him stories that I make up off the top of my head. He seems to enjoy them, though not in the same way you did. You loved them as if they were the truth, and he loves them as stories.

I think he intends to marry me. I could be content with him, and I suppose I could learn to love him. But he's not you.

If you had come back, I think we could have been very happy together. But you chose not to, and there is no going back.

I would still appreciate a visit. I still want to see you at least once more.

Sincerely,

Wendy Darling


	4. Ten Years

_**Author's note:**_

I would like to apologize for the amount of time that you had to wait for this chapter. At first, I was just proctrastinating, then I got a call from Daisy, one of my best friends. She reported that her father, George, had died in a car accident. Daisy and I are pretty close, and I saw her dad a lot, so it really hurt to hear that he's not around anymore. Procrastination slowed my creativity, and the death of George just killed it. Inspiration is slowly returning, so I don't think that the wait between this letter and the next one will be as long.

Thanks for reading! Please review. :) ~Forest

* * *

Dear Peter Pan,

Once I got used to the concept of time again, it passed quickly. I am now 22 years old, a decade older than I was when we were in Neverland.

Growing up is not as bad as you think, Peter. I can say this from experience. You meet people who change your life, and you change the lives of others. People take you more seriously, they listen to you more.

Things were simpler when I was younger, but now I find that simpler is not always better. There are a lot of complicated things in this world that are just as fascinating, wonderful, and magical as the things of my childhood.

In a letter I wrote you five years ago, I mentioned a man named Thomas. I said that I thought he might marry me. My thoughts were correct, and we have now been married for one year. We're happy together, and comfortable with each other.

But sometimes I find our life together boring. We do the same things at the same time every day. I do the best I can to be a good wife, but I can't help but wonder what life would be like with you. There's no doubt in my mind that there would be more adventures, more surprises. We'd travel the world, visiting exotic places and enjoying each others company. The neighbors would think we're daft, but we wouldn't care.

It was your choice. I guess you just weren't ready to grow up. I don't know if you'll ever be.

The Lost Boys are doing well. They fondly keep you in their memories. We talk of you on occasion, remembering all the amazing things that happened on your island on a star.

We will never forget, Peter. It is impossible to lose such wonderful memories.

Be safe,

Wendy Darling


	5. Fifteen Years

**_Author's note:_**

Hello my darlings. I'm sorry for the terribly long delay. I could give you a long list of excuses, but you wouldn't want to hear them.

I'd just like to say how funny some of the reactions to these letters are. (*cough* MEZZANOTE *cough*) This has led me to wonder-how do you think I'm going to end this? Review and tell me! :)

As ever, read, enjoy, and please review. ~Forest

**PS:** Updates are DEFINITELY not going to be as frequent as they used to be. School is...wild. SOOOO much homework. But I'll do what I can. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Dear Peter Pan,

Why do I bother writing these letters? You'll never reply. But why not? Maybe one day you'll come back, and one of my children will give them to you. Then you'll know that I wasn't trying to desert you.

Life goes on for me. Thomas and I have been married for six years, and we now have a daughter, Jane, who is four. She's a lot like I was as a child—adventurous, imaginative, curious. She likes to tell me stories she made up herself. They don't make much sense, but they will when she's older.

Every night, before she goes to sleep, I tell her a story. Her favorites all include you as the hero, fighting dragons and, of course, pirates. You've never lost a single battle in our stories. She admires you deeply, and, every night, she sits before the nursery window, looking up at the second star to the right, and she tells you stories. She thinks that, if you still like stories, you'll come, then take her to Neverland to be the Lost Boys' mother.

Are you lonely, Peter? Writing all this has made me wonder. Do you have more Lost Boys? Another girl to be their mother? Who are you battling now that Hook is gone? I sincerely hope that you are not alone and that, whoever you are with and wherever you are, you are happy.

Jane has asked me to add her words into this letter. She says she really wants to see the mermaid lagoon and battle the pirates, so please come quickly because she's ready to fly. She also would like you to know that I've given her your kiss, and she wears it all the time.

As for your Lost Boys, they're all grown up now. They found satisfactory career paths, and are quite happy. They still cause trouble now and then, hiding necessary objects or switching cooking ingredients, but they always fix the confusion sooner or later. They've become like brothers to me, teasing and making fun of me like Michael and John do.

How are things for you? Is Tinkerbell still as moody as she was?

Please come soon, if not for me, then for Jane.

Wendy Darling


	6. Twentyfive Years

**_Author's Note:  
_**School is winding down, so I got a chance to do some fanfiction writing! Whoohoo! It felt really good to get back to this one. :) I missed writing these. And it seems my muse has returned! Hooray hoorah! Getting closer to the end of this one! Aaaanyway, thank you for your patience, y'all are great, and here's another chapter for you! Read and review, please! ~Forest

* * *

Dear Peter,

Years can pass in the blink of an eye when you're on earth. I finally fully understand this now that twenty-five years have passed since our adventures together. When I first returned from Neverland, I didn't believe that so many years could pass me by without you, but now I find they can, and did. You may already understand this, Peter, as time does not work in the same way in Neverland. I now find it quite possible that you have only been in Neverland for a few days, enjoying the sun on the beautiful island you and I both adore, and the earth's time simply passed without warning. Perhaps you needed a few days alone to decide whether it was worth returning, and time on earth sped up, progressing ever faster into the future. Whether this is the case or not, I may never know.

As I write, Jane has come in several times, wondering aloud why I write to you. She is fourteen now, self-assured, and, many times, contrary, just as you were. She is a rough-and-tumble sort of girl now, but she still has her head in the clouds. Books are her dearest friends, and she values them—as well as a notebook full of detailed drawings—above all else. Over the years, she has created many of her own stories and art pieces involving you, and in all you are seen as a hero. In the last two years, however, she has been denying your existence. Despite this, I still find her by the window, staring hopefully at the stars in the deep night sky, and I suspect she's still waiting for you, just as I am. I also frequently find her wearing your kiss on the chain around her neck. She claims she wears it because she loves it, and I believe this, but I also believe it feeds her fantasies of Neverland.

I hope you have not been lonely in the time that has passed. It is a terrible thing, loneliness, and it can cause even the strongest of hearts to crumble into sand. I sincerely wish this is not the case with you, and that you have found another companion with whom you can have grand adventures.

It is also important for you to know that I did not desert you. Such a harsh word, desert is. I know you're saying it, just as I would have when I was your age. I left you, it's true, and sometimes I still regret doing so. But, Peter, please know that it was not your fault, but that I had connections, ties to earth that could not be severed by one person, one wonderful boy tempting me with magical expeditions and youth that lasts forever. If I could have chosen both earth and Neverland, I would have. Unfortunately, that option did not exist, and, no matter how much it hurt, I needed to return to the place I had lived my whole life.

If you returned now, I could act as a mother figure for you. It wouldn't be the same at all, and I know it would be hard for both of us at first, but I believe it could work out. We still live in the same house in which you found me twenty-five years ago.

Affectionately,

Wendy Darling


End file.
